


Mistaken Identities

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mistaken Identity, Polyjuice Potion, Romance, The last two aren't really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's taken Polyjuice Potion to find out if the girl he likes also likes him. He might find out sooner than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identities

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

Ron eyed the cauldron in front of him distrustfully. The depths bubbled, and it smelled unpleasant.

"Are you sure this is Polyjuice?" he asked. The seventh year who had neglected to allow himself to be identified nodded.

"Properly brewed, all that's needed is the bit from whoever you plan on impersonating," the boy explained.

"Yeah, I know," Ron said absentmindedly, searching through his robe pockets.

His plan was stupid, but it was also the only thing he could think of to get into the Hufflepuff common room without letting anyone else know. Justin Finch Fletchley's hair dropped into the potion and it frothed, turning a brilliant shade of yellow.

"Interesting," the seventh year commented. "Ready to drink it?"

"Yeah," Ron grunted, handing over the ten sickles required to purchase a dose. It was painful to give up that much money, but true love was supposed to be worth it, wasn't it? And it might be true love.

The seventh year ushered him into a broom closet for the transformation and Ron took a deep breath, swallowing the potion in one gulp. It tasted strongly of lemons.

The process was just as painful as it had been in second year, and Ron was nauseatingly grateful when it subsided and he wore someone else's body. It was the work of a few moments to slip out of the closet, his shoulders hunched up defensively around his ears. He still had his own uniform on, although the fit of it was strange now, and he hoped nobody noticed the Gryffindor colours on his tie.

He walked into her before he saw her, stumbling back when he saw Romilda Vane and blanching.

"Finch Fletchley," she said with a sniff. He scowled back, blinking in surprise when he saw her own tie.

"Hufflepuff?" he blinked. A bright red blush spread across her face.

"Gryffindor?" she questioned, fishing out his tie.

"...Did you," Ron started. Romilda bit her lip.

"Polyjuice?" she finished. "Maybe. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley," he admitted with a sigh. "And you?"

"Susan Bones," she said, and his mouth dropped open. "I was uh, going to see you actually," she whispered.

"I was going to Hufflepuff to see you," Ron blurted out.

"I take it you like me too then," Susan giggled.

"Yeah," Ron nodded in enthusiasm. "Uh. Wanna wait for the potion to wear off?"

"Sure," Susan smiled, taking his hand. Ron's ears turned red.


End file.
